


Gospel For The Vagabonds

by ShadowHaloedAngel



Series: Stay [14]
Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Anniversary, Debbie is so very oblivious, Engagement, F/F, Jewellery, Lingerie, Lou is very patient, Marriage Proposal, Oblivious, Rings, passive-aggressive proposal standoff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 05:50:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17719304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowHaloedAngel/pseuds/ShadowHaloedAngel
Summary: If one of them was going to propose, it was always going to be Debbie. The problem is that she rarely does anything without a little nudge, especially when it's something she really, really wants.Really it's just as well that after all this time, Lou knows her so well.





	Gospel For The Vagabonds

**Author's Note:**

> I've been intending to write the proposal fic for this verse for a while. This has been a hard slog. You can blame my beta readers/advisors for the passive-aggressive proposal standoff that happens in this fic, or, as they referred to it, proposing by stealth. I choose to think that a lot of the reason Debbie takes so long to notice is because as far as she's concerned this just feels so right it's hard to realise it wasn't always like this. 
> 
> That's probably the kindest interpretation...

As with so many things it had started with the best of intentions. Things really were getting better. Therapy seemed to be working, the club had settled back in to something running like almost-clockwork, and Debbie was... well. Debbie was being Debbie. Quite honestly after all the time she spent not really being herself, that's a relief in its own right. 

Lou's putting the laundry away. She's not quite sure how it became her job, but the fact is that she has always been better at the more domestic stuff than Debbie. Given that both of them need clean clothes, rather than fighting about it it's a lot easier to just put a few loads through once a week or so. Besides, this was her place before it was their place, and it's easy enough to expand her routine to two people because even now Debbie doesn't take up an awful lot of room. Lou is rather looking forward to that expanding. It's slow going, but it is still happening. She still feels a little bit of relief loosen in her chest every time Debbie leaves something out somewhere it doesn't belong. It's a sign that she's finally starting to feel at home. Eventually they'll hit a point where things have to be rebalanced. They've done it before, they can do it again, but right now Lou just looks at it as keeping the ship level while Debbie recovers. It's only been six months since Lika finally disappeared from their lives. In the grand scheme of things, that's not that long. 

She's putting t-shirts away, because despite any expectations to the contrary, Debbie Ocean does in fact own and wear normal clothes on occasion. (She's actually a sucker for comfort. One of the things Debbie is enjoying most about the way the world has changed since she went to prison is the surge in availability and acceptability of athleisure. Somehow, she still makes it incredibly sexy.) There's a whole shelf in her wardrobe dedicated to t-shirts and leggings and yoga pants: things to wear around the house that don't leave an awful lot to the imagination, but at least, given the nature of the building, are relatively warm. Lou's kind of amused to notice that Debbie still folds her t-shirts the same way. Evidently there are some habits even prison can't break.

She reaches over the ones at the front to deposit two neat stacks behind them, and blinks when her hand brushes something hard. Lou puts the shirts down where they belong and digs around for the box. It's plain, nothing special, and small - about the size of her palm. Part of her says that if Debbie's hidden it away, it must be for a reason and she should leave it alone. Despite her unparalleled abilities as a criminal mastermind, Debbie isn't actually as good at secrets and surprises for Lou as she would like to think. Another part of her, a part that's been on high alert ever since Debbie got out of prison nine months ago is already running down a darker track, wondering if all the progress is really an illusion, wondering if Debbie really is as okay as she's trying to seem. The darkest thought she would never say is drugs, and she's not sure whether to blame it on prison or the time she's spent in the club scene, but either way she knows she can't leave it alone now, as much as she should. 

What she finds inside makes her heart stop, just for a moment, and she forgets how to breathe. It's a ring. Debbie Ocean has never exactly been one for jewellery, but she has her key pieces, earrings and necklaces, and even the occasional ring... and, of course, her brother's watch. Debbie's taste is elegant, never flashy, always low-key pieces of impeccable taste. This is... not that. This is silver, or... no, platinum. She checks the hallmark. It's an emerald flanked by diamonds, baguette cut with millegraining. Lou's always liked jewellery. This is the kind of ring she stares at and tries to resist, 1930s Art Deco, gorgeous and edgy, the kind of ring that leaves an impression on the face of assholes who think they can cross boundaries and push their luck. She has never seen a ring which feels like it distills every essence of her so perfectly before. Well. Fuck.

***

She tries to leave it alone, she really does, but somehow knowing the ring is there means that her mind keeps going back to it. It's raising a whole lot of questions that Lou never really needed to think about before, and it's crystallised a few things too. Lou loves Debbie. It feels like she always has, even though she knows that logically there was a time before they met. Lou isn't really given much to sentimentality, but there are some things that you can just feel and know, and Debbie Ocean is the other half of her soul. All their jagged edges fit together, puzzle pieces of the fragments of a life. 

They've never really talked about marriage. There have been a few conversations late at night, wrapped in the warm safety of sheets and oxytocin, where they've touched on it a little, full of hypotheticals and way off in the future. It's starting to come home to roost that this is very much the future. Everything that happened last year had a way of making both of them reevaluate their priorities, and Lou suspects that might have been the catalyst. There are definitely worse things that could have come out of it. 

The more she thinks about it, the more Lou comes to the conclusion that marriage wouldn't necessarily change all that much for them. They've been living together for years, albeit with a six year break in the middle. She knows Debbie like the back of her own hand, knows her quirks and routines and the feel of her heartbeat. Even six months ago Lou would have said yes, even in the immediate aftermath, even knowing how it would inevitably send Debbie crashing off the rails because they are in this together and they have always been in it together and she wasn't about to just walk away because Debbie needed help. Lou muses for a moment over just how surprisingly apt ride or die had become. Neither of them had ever expected it to be as literal as it had suddenly become in that warehouse in the middle of nowhere. As it stands they're set up for a future that looks a lot like marriage anyway, except without the official status. 

Lou's never really been much to care an awful lot about official status, but all of a sudden it's becoming very important. It would be legal now, for them to marry. She wonders if Debbie knows that, or whether buying the ring was for a gesture she doesn't realise they can follow through on now. They've always refrained from buying each other rings before, knowing how it could be interpreted and wanting to avoid any potential hurt feelings, so this is a deliberate choice, Lou just... isn't sure how deliberate. With the change in the law though, marriage could save them an awful lot of headaches because it comes with a lot of legal advantages that are likely to become a lot more important going forward... really, she can see nothing but benefits, and part of her is secretly a little giddy over the fact that Debbie seems to be thinking about it. 

The idea of a storybook wedding was never something that interested Lou as a child and that hasn't changed as she aged either, but there's something about Debbie Ocean, the woman Lou knew twenty years ago she was going to spend the rest of her life with, the one who came into this relationship with more insecurities than an abandoned building, the one whose family taught her commitment was conditional and whose brother (god rest his soul) had been a textbook of how not to relationship, choosing her and being willing to make it permanent, legally binding, and publicly known which thrills her. It was always clear that Debbie was the one in control of how fast they were moving, and where to. It's just that Lou hadn't even realised commitment junction was apparently on the map. 

All in all, she wants this, she's excited and pleased and trying her best to keep a lid on it because she isn't supposed to know. She wonders if Debbie's talked to anyone else about it, sought advice from Tammy or Amita or Natasha or anyone, but without knowing she can't be the one to bring it up and Debbie Still. Hasn't. Asked.

Part of Lou is frustrated beyond belief, but another part, the bigger part of her is just amusedly resigned. Debbie overthinks things, all the time and always, especially important things, especially emotional things. That's just a fact, and over time Lou has started to find it endearing, mostly because the alternative is probably wanting to strangle her. Debbie has bought the ring, and it's a perfect ring, and it's just sitting there when it could be on Lou's finger and goddamn she's tired of waiting. It wouldn't be the first time Debbie's needed a little nudge in the right direction. At least this time she's not wallowing in an abyss of trauma and self-pity. Besides, if Lou does nudge things along, hopefully it'll mean that she can stop practising her surprised face. It was never going to be that convincing anyway.

***

Lou is trying to be patient. Really. She is. Usually she's by far the more naturally patient of the two of them. Except that this time, it's been two months since she found the ring, and three weeks since she got fed up with it and started wearing it. As far as she can tell, Debbie still hasn't noticed. Lou feels like she's walking around with an emerald green flashing sign on her hand that just says 'Yes. Yes. Yes.' over and over again like something neon buzzing in a convenience store window. Apparently recovery is making Debbie even more oblivious than usual, and there's a little voice whispering in Lou's ear that that's a good sign, really, it is, because the hypervigilance and hyperawareness were exhausting for both of them, and the apathetic numbness had just been terrifying. This is progress. Really. 

It's fucking frustrating though.

It's another week before she caves. She's not going to ask first, no, because Debbie is the one who bought the damn ring, and Debbie is the one who wanted to do this, so Lou is damn well not going to be pushed into being the instigator for this too. She tries not to overthink the fact that she's trying not to instigate something by instigating someone else, but really, it's the principle of the thing. Besides, it's not like she doesn't know where to buy jewellery.

It doesn't take as long as Lou expected to find the perfect ring for Debbie. There's one that catches her eye the second Pierre pulls out the tray, and honestly, she's past trying to be low-key about this. They've known each other a long time, and it's not like this is just another purchase for herself. When she'd walked in and said she wanted something a little different this time, Pierre hadn't argued, hadn't questioned, hadn't commented at all. He smiled his secret little smile and Lou bit her tongue as he reached for a different set of trays.

"That one at the back. What can you tell me about it?"

"Platinum 950, Edwardian. Central stone is an aquamarine and there are diamonds in the leaves. The aquamarine comes in at just under half a carat, the shoulder diamonds are all closer to point nought five but they're a little bigger."

"Aquamarine huh? That's interesting... never thought much about that."

"It's a nice stone. Nineteenth wedding anniversary is the aquamarine one, and a March birthstone."

"...You don't say..."

Suddenly Lou feels stupid. Debbie's birthday is in March, but she's never thought about her birthstone before. She was already sold but that really just clinches it.

"...How much?"

"To you? I'll cut you a deal. It's usually $1500 but... for two I'll throw in a matching wedding band."

Lou gives him a look, but Pierre remains as impassive as ever. Knowing this isn't a standoff she's ever going to win, Lou sighs and reaches for her wallet.

"Fine. Deal."

While she counts out the money, Pierre grabs a couple of boxes and sets out three wedding bands for her to pick from. Lou stares at them for a minute, this all still feels so surreal, but eventually she points mutely at a scalloped platinum band with diamonds. She can see how it will match the aquamarine and she can feel her heart pounding in her chest as she pockets the two boxes and hands over the money. Okay. Time to give this ball a little nudge down the hill...

***

Even now she has the ring, identifying an opportunity is challenging. She's always been good with her hands, and her fingers for that matter. It's part of what brought them together after all, Debbie could do the charming, and Lou could do the lifting. After that she used them for rather different things, but they were still equally something that brought them closer together. After careful consideration, Lou decides that the thing to do is to slip it on first thing in the morning while Debbie is still asleep. Lou is always the one who gets up first these days, and honestly she doesn't even mind. Debbie sleeping is still such a victory in and of itself that she can't really be mad about it. If she does it in the morning it gives Debbie the whole day to notice and get her shit together. 

She wakes slowly, because there's no need to have an alarm when most of the work is at night, and as usual Debbie is still wrapped around her, her head cushioned on Lou's shoulder, a small patch of drool on the fabric of Lou's shirt that she never fails to find amusing. Moments where Debbie Ocean's serene and controlled facade falls away are always some of her favourites. Without moving too much, Lou reaches over to her bedside cabinet, works the drawer open and gets the box out. The ring fits perfectly on Debbie's finger, and Lou's heart skips a little at the sight of it. She didn't realise how much it would mean to see it on, to know what it means. Debbie's worn rings before, and gifts from Lou, and even pretended on occasion to be married if it worked better for the mark, but this... this is different. Honestly, Lou can't think of a single moment in her life before that has ever felt this /right/. 

She basks in the feeling for a moment, staring at the way the light plays off the aquamarine and the diamonds, then she presses a kiss to Debbie's forehead and sets about extricating herself to go make the coffee. The euphoria is a lot more than she expected, and part of her is surprised she's not walking on air as she almost skips down the stairs, shaking her head in resigned bemusement at herself. She's not like this, she doesn't get giddy... but it would always be Debbie Ocean who got her like this, that was just a fact. Maybe she'll make pancakes for breakfast...

Her heart is pounding as Debbie comes down the stairs, still delightfully sleepy, wearing that peach silk robe that Lou has more of a soft spot for than she'll ever admit. The ring is still catching the light. It's elegant, and classy, but it isn't exactly subtle. Lou honestly wants to capture this moment in her memory forever, the way the light is playing in Debbie's chestnut hair and off her robe and the ring. She doesn't believe in angels and she's certainly under no illusions when it comes to Debbie Ocean, but like this... she's definitely supernatural. 

Debbie wanders over and greets her the way she always does, arms looped around Lou's neck and a kiss that's soft and warm. Lou's arms go around her waist instinctively because this is one of the ways they fit together best. Debbie nuzzles in under her jaw to press a kiss to that spot behind her ear that makes Lou shiver. Lou chuckles and presses one to her temple in return. 

"...Morning... we awake now?"

"...For a given value of awake."

Lou chuckles and reaches behind her, pressing the mug into Debbie's hands and smiling at the way those soft brown eyes light up, bright and gold and beautiful. 

"...You're way too beautiful first thing in the morning, you know that?"

"Mmmn... I do, but I also know it's not really first thing in the morning anymore..."

"...No, maybe not."

"I am just stunningly gorgeous at all times though."

Lou laughs again, and Debbie leans in for a quick kiss that tastes of coffee and sugar. 

"...Mmmn... thank you... what's for breakfast?"

"Why do you assume I've made you anything?"

"Because you love me?"

"Pancakes."

"Ooh... special occasion I'm missing?"

Lou's used to Debbie playing coy, so for now she just grins. 

"...Maybe? Maybe I just felt like making pancakes. I'll keep you guessing."

"That's mean."

"Yup."

"...mmmn... it's not Valentine's Day... or our anniversary... that's tomorrow."

"Correct on both counts, Ocean."

Debbie laughs and nuzzles against her collarbone, pressing a kiss there that makes her heart skip a little. 

"Alright... pancakes... thanks baby."

"You're welcome."

It's not that Lou was expecting Debbie to immediately notice the ring, but they somehow make it all the way through breakfast with the Ocean apprently still none the wiser. Debbie gives her a kiss on the cheek and a wink as she heads back upstairs. Lou stares after her for a moment, then shakes her head and heads for her office. They didn't exactly have a plan for how to spend the day and she's got some paperwork to catch up on for the club. 

***

The day is passing pretty well, and Lou's pleased she's finally managed to reconcile some accounts. She's still getting the hang of where things are at a deeper level after the time she spent away from the place last year. Peggy and Farah both did a great job of keeping the place running, obviously, but she doesn't feel comfortable if she doesn't know everything all the time. Obsessive detail-orientation has always been a benefit, whatever the job. 

She's starting to get hungry, and a glance at her watch says it's past time for lunch. She's kind of surprised that Debbie hasn't come looking for her. Debbie's usually the more stomach-driven of the two of them (she prefers 'food-oriented'), and given that she's not to be trusted in the kitchen, meal times usually mean she hunts Lou down and looks pathetic until food appears. 

Lou finishes up what she's doing, puts the books away and heads back into the main shared part of their little private apartment. Debbie's nowhere to be seen, and honestly despite everything telling her it's probably fine, after last year Lou is fighting her danger senses. She starts a walk through the flat, because although starting making food would probably lure Debbie out of wherever she's hiding and there's always a chance that she's just gone out to get lunch having given up on Lou, Lou would just feel a lot better if she knew where Debbie was before she started anything. 

She eventually finds Debbie in her own bedroom, which is a surprise in its own right. The contents of her wardrobe are strewn across the bed and the floor, and Debbie is on her knees in the middle of it all with a wild and panicked look on her face. Lou has a feeling that she knows what this is about, and honestly it's a little reassuring to realise that Debbie might actually have had a plan. 

"...You okay there?"

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm fine. Yeah."

Lou raises an eyebrow, standing there in the doorway. She folds her arms, making sure to keep the ring on the outside, tapping her fingers. 

"...Are you sure? Because you don't.. look okay."

"I'm fine. Everything's under control. I'm just spring cleaning."

"...Uhhuh."

"Anyway did you want something?"

"Wondered if you wanted some lunch?"

Debbie blinks a few times then glances at her watch. 

"Oh... yeah, I guess it is lunch time, huh..."

"...I think at this point we should probably... have a big lunch and then something light later. It's getting a little close to opening and we'll need the fuel."

"Yeah, okay, sure, whatever you think best."

Lou stands there a moment longer, staring at Debbie as she rummages through the clothes, absolutely distracted and oblivious to the ring on Lou's finger. Eventually she sighs deeply and heads down to the kitchen, shaking her head. 

***

Despite her determination not to be soppy about things, Lou has always had a soft spot for their anniversary. She'd never admit it, not even to Debbie, but she suspects that part of it is enjoying the chance to commemorate the day commitment-phobic Debbie Ocean finally admitted this was more than casual convenience. For all that Lou's the one who is always so clear and confident about what she wants, for all that Debbie is the one who has come close on multiple occasions to torpedoing this relationship, when the chips are down Lou knows Debbie will fight to hold onto this relationship tooth and nail. It doesn't come up much, but it's part of why she knows that this... whatever this is they're about to embark on will work. When it really matters, Debbie has proven that Lou might well be the only thing she'll fight for. 

Given the somewhat... physical nature of their relationship, the day starts with lazy morning sex. They both know it'll end in a similar way, though probably much more high energy, but there's something pleasing about the symmetry of bookending their day with their favourite activity.

Debbie wakes first, which is unusual in itself, and Lou has no objections whatsoever to being roused by Debbie working a lazy path down her breasts and lower. Debbie's mouth is sinful, always has been, and the most coherent thought in Lou's shortcircuiting brain is how the trail of red marks over her ribs and belly is going to fade too quickly. 

Her first orgasm is quick, but Debbie keeps going, working her slower now, greedy about every noise she can wring from the blonde... until Lou's body tenses again and she tugs Debbie up by the hair into a hungry kiss before she rolls the Ocean onto her back and pins her to the bed, one thigh pressing up hard against Debbie's hot core. When Debbie stops writhing, that's when Lou pins her hips and takes her own turn. After all, a good day starts with a good breakfast, and as far as she's concerned, there's none better. 

Breakfast, or rather brunch, is at Veselka. It might not be the fanciest place, but it's somewhere with a lot of memories that's been there for them through a lot. They order separate things and then share it all anyway, because that's what they do, that's what they've always done, and with the way things are it's nice to savour the consistencies. 

Debbie delicately eats a mouthful off Lou's fork and winks. 

"I've got a surprise for you later..."

Lou grins. Presents can be a little weird between them at times, but there are a few things that are still traditions, and Debbie's anniversary lingerie is one of her favourites. It's a custom that dates back to a time when they couldn't always afford gifts as such, but gift wrap was easily obtained. There's nothing Lou would rather unwrap than Debbie. She's wondering what Debbie's going to do now that she's apparently realised the ring isn't where she'd hidden it anymore. Obviously she's not observant enough to have realised that Lou's wearing it, or that she's acquired one of her own. There are times when Lou does despair, just a little tiny bit. 

"I look forward to it."

"Mmm... did you get me anything?"

Lou resists the urge to stare at the ring. 

"...Guess you'll have to wait till later to find out?"

"You're a tease, you know that?"

"I'm not sure that's fair. Am I the tease in this relationship?"

Debbie sighs, but she's grinning as she eats the last forkful of her blintzes. 

"Well... I guess maybe it's mutual?"

"I'll settle for mutual."

They spend the afternoon just wandering around Manhattan, hand in hand and grateful that in a city this big and busy nobody cares enough to look twice. The anonymity is honestly one of the best things about the city, and as much as she likes to travel, Lou knows if you cut Debbie in half you'd find New York through the centre of her. It's not that Debbie isn't interested in seeing the world, it's just that trying to get her to move somewhere else would be... well, not worth the fight. 

When the streetlights start flickering on, Lou tugs Debbie out of the main flow of people for a kiss, hot and sweet against the cold. This is the part of the evening that's her surprise. They agreed a long time ago that with an anniversary so close to Valentine's, they would go out once a year, and given what a nightmare and a rip off it could be to go out on Valentine's itself their anniversary was the night out and Valentine's was a night in, wherever in was. 

Debbie smiles and her eyes are bright, both her hands in Lou's as the world goes by and nothing outside of this moment matters as far as Lou's concerned. She watches the tip of Debbie's tongue dart out and sweep over her lips, transfixed by the way they move when Debbie speaks. 

"...So, where are we going this year?"

"Somewhere new... down Broadway this time."

"Mmmn... do I get to know any more than that?"

"Do I get to know any more about what you have under that dress?"

"That would spoil the surprise, don't you think?"

Lou laughs. 

"Then no, you don't. But you'll like it. Trust me."

"Always."

And Lou tries to ignore the way that makes her shiver because when Debbie says it like that she knows that she means it. 

It's quite a walk from where they've ended up, and since it's their anniversary and money is no object tonight of all nights (though these days it's not too much of a worry in general either), Lou hails a cab while Debbie cuddles onto her arm. There's so much to savour about being able to do things like this, and every so often it's nice to be a tourist. 

The restaurant is a small Italian place with a three course special for Valentine's that features a few things Lou knows Debbie likes. They don't talk much, after all this time... there isn't really that much to talk about, except for the huge elephant in the room that somehow they still aren't talking about. Lou can see the way Debbie's ring is catching the light, knows her own is far from subtle... she's even wearing her damn emerald suit tonight to match it, and yet somehow Debbie still hasn't noticed. 

They finish off with tiramisu for two, and Lou doesn't say anything when Debbie's spoon strays across the imaginary dividing line down the middle of the bowl because she can take it or leave it (though she's always had a weakness for tiramisu) but it makes Debbie happy. She's never called her on it. It's not worth it. Seeing Debbie happy is worth far more than the odd mouthful of dessert. 

Lou pays the cheque without a word, slipping in a generous tip so they don't have to wait for change and helping Debbie into her coat, pressing a chaste kiss to her cheek. 

"...Time to go home?"

"Time to go home..."

They take a cab again, and when they pull up outside the club it's Debbie's turn to kiss Lou's cheek and slip out first. 

"...I'll go get your present ready."

Lou laughs as she pays the fare and follows along, giving Debbie the head start she needs, knowing it'll be worth it. 

And it is, oh, it is.

She opens the bedroom door to be greeted by Debbie Ocean in next to nothing. There's acres of pale, creamy skin, red lips and chestnut hair, and black silk and strips of gauze that leave nothing to the imagination but only serve to highlight her best assets. Lou stands, frozen in the doorway, unable to keep the goofy grin off her face as Debbie struts over to her and Lou draws her close with the tenderness due to something precious and beautiful.

"Well... what a present..."

"You like it?"

"Can't wait to unwrap it..."

"Well then why don't we get started..."

Lou laughs and slides her hands around Debbie's waist and up her back, tugging at the clasp of her bra for a moment. 

"Mmmn... tempting, but I think I'd rather take my time..."

She crowds Debbie back towards the bed, stealing a kiss with every step until she gives her a light push and Debbie goes sprawling with a playful grin. 

Lou stands over her, grinning back and watching as she very deliberately strips herself out of her suit. Debbie's eyes are fixed on her, and she's licking her lips again. Lou takes a moment to deliberately look her over, knowing how it makes Debbie shiver, wanting to savour the sight because she's always delicious, and she notices that Debbie's taken her ring off. That almost throws her off, and she glances to the side, noticing it safely on the bedside cabinet, but there's no sign that Debbie was planning to say anything. Lou very deliberately eases her emerald down her finger and sets it down with a click. Debbie's eyes don't seem to have moved from her though, and Lou... is starting to wonder whether she's just an unparalleled actress or whether she's just genuinely that oblivious. 

Right now she can't bring herself to care that much though because the thing is Debbie is staring at her like she's the last woman on earth, and it makes it very difficult to focus on anything else when Debbie Ocean is staring at you with all the filthy things she wants to do written across her face. Lou's fairly sure this might even count as being in bold type.

She moves over her slowly, pausing when they're forehead to forehead and nose to nose for a kiss that's much softer and sweeter than the tension and heat in the air would seem to demand. That soon changes when she sucks on Debbie's lower lip, nipping to draw out a whimper before she works her way down her jaw, down the column of her throat to her breasts, savouring the way they look and feel, sucking her nipples through the gauze and enjoying the way it makes Debbie arch. She likes this set a lot, and she's managed to make a mental note to be even more careful than usual with it because she'd very much like to get Debbie out of it again on another occasion, and that means being gentle with the delicate fabric. 

She feels Debbie's hands come up to her shoulders, running down over her back and it's nice to be touched but this morning was gentle, and she is maybe feeling a little bit impatient with Debbie at the moment, so her hands come up and pin Debbie's wrists to the mattress, laving her tongue over Debbie's left nipple as the svelte brunette arches and moans. Oh but she's delicious like this. 

"You like that?"

"Fuck... Lou..."

"I said, do you like that?"

It's a tone that brooks no argument, one that Debbie is very familiar with, one that shortcircuits her brain and hits something a lot more fundamental. Those are some very old buttons, and Lou knows just how to hit them.

"Yes Mistress..."

Lou groans a little because that /still/ sounds incredible on Debbie's lips, and the soundtrack to the evening is going to get even better.

"Since you seemed to be admiring my tie so much earlier maybe I should let you admire it up close..."

Debbie's eyes widen, so sweet and huge and brown and Lou's almost reluctant to cover them up, except... she sucks Debbie's lip again and picks the silk up from where she left next to the bed, wrapping it over her eyes and around, tying it in front to avoid knotting her hair, and Debbie goes soft and pliant beneath her and it's so beautiful but it's not enough, not quite yet...

She guides Debbie's arms up above her head, gentle about it, making sure not to strain her shoulders, not to push things awkwardly. She wraps another tie around her wrists, making sure it's tight enough but not too tight. They've had plenty of practice at this, and the sight of Debbie stretched out beneath her, blindfold covering her eyes, tie around her wrists, lips parted, and acres and acres of perfect skin highlighted here and there with strips of black gauze.

"Oh you look so good baby... you know that? I love you so much, love having you spread out like this under me, could look at you like this forever..."

"I love you... I'm yours..."

Lou can hear the little shake in her voice and she smiles a little, resisting the urge to shake her head even though Debbie can't see her, because that's really what this is all about... an attempt to make Debbie hers, to be Debbie's, to make it official... and the woman who started it all is still fantastically oblivious. She strokes a hand down Debbie's side gently. 

"...Yeah baby, you are. You're all mine. Nothing's gonna change that. I am so proud of you. My girl."

Debbie /purrs/ beneath her touch and Lou presses a kiss to the spot on her ribs where her fingertips were resting a moment before, then trails kisses and open-mouthed bites down until she starts easing the bands down Debbie's hips. This is going to be fun...

***

Lou is surprisingly proud of the amount of time it takes Debbie to be able to move after they've finished. She's wrapped up around her, head on Debbie's shoulder with one of the Ocean's hands playing lightly in her hair. They lie there for a solid five minutes before Debbie can move, and the first thing she does, as if without thinking about it, is slide the aquamarine ring back onto her finger. 

Lou stares. She can't take it anymore.

"...Okay, are you fucking serious right now?"

Debbie blinks at her, brown eyes huge and confused, a little vulnerable straight after sex. 

"What-"

Lou grabs her ring and holds it up, right in front of Debbie's eyes, and she can see the moment it clicks and Debbie looks at her own hand, staring at the aquamarine like she's never seen it before. 

"Oh my god..."

"You cannot be telling me you didn't know."

"I didn't, Lou, I swear- where the hell did this come from?"

"I bought it for you, you idiot, after I found this and you said nothing and I started wearing it and you said nothing, I thought maybe if I gave you one it would prompt you into doing something since evidently you wanted to! I know sometimes you need a little nudge, I thought that would do it, but you have been walking around for two days with it on and not noticed at all?"

Debbie mutely shakes her head, eyes wide, biting her lip, and Lou feels the edge of her frustration soften a bit. 

"...Well I guess I'll take that as a vindication of my choice. And it looks fantastic on you, by the way." She sighs, running her fingers back through her messy platinum bob, the way she always does when she's not sure what else to do, "...So, how long have you had mine?"

"...About three months. I... it felt right. Like the right thing to do. And I knew you wouldn't ask because... you'd want to leave it up to me, because you're... a lot more secure than me. Always have been. The time never seemed right so I just... left it and then... yesterday something just... I don't know, maybe subconsciously I noticed your ring or something. So I was planning to ask you today... except when I went looking yesterday I couldn't find the ring and I freaked out a little bit... why didn't you say anything? You found it, you must have known what I was looking for!"

"...Debbie, I have been wearing this ring for the last month. I have not tried to hide it. Yesterday when you were sitting in the middle of the contents of your closet, I was drumming my fingers with it literally right in front of your eyes and you DID NOT NOTICE. You're right, I wouldn't have asked, I know this kind of thing is a lot... weightier for you than it is for me. But I want this. I do. With you. And I would never take the choice away from you but I also know that you could go the rest of your life meaning to ask me and never quite getting to it and I wasn't prepared to wait that long if this was something that was going to happen."

Debbie smiles a little, shamefaced but real all the same, painfully honest. 

"...So we're doing this? For real?"

Lou raises her eyebrows. 

"Well. We are if you ask me properly. After all, this was your damn idea."

Debbie laughs a little and shifts forward on the bed to take Lou's hands, gloriously naked apart from the aquamarine on her finger, the sparkle matching the emerald on Lou's. 

"...I suppose that's fair enough. Louise Miller, you have put up with a lot of my shit over the past... twenty years. There is nobody else I can imagine spending my life with, and nobody else who would be willing to put up with me. Will you sign on to deal with my shit for the rest of your life and marry me?"

Lou grins and squeezes her hands. 

"...God help me, Deborah Ocean, yes. I will."

**Author's Note:**

> Lou's ring:   
> https://www.london-victorian-ring.com/emerald-ring-with-baguette-diamonds-3612edpl
> 
> Debbie's ring:   
> https://www.london-victorian-ring.com/vintage-aquamarine-platinum-ring-3805aqdpl
> 
> Debbie's underwear:  
> https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/1549/4823/products/BLACKOCCULTWIREDTHONG_1920x.jpg?v=1536798704
> 
> C'mon, you didn't think I was going to leave you without visual reference material, did you?


End file.
